Behind The Mic
by Vs-for-life
Summary: After the reveal of Rebel and DJ at Morp, everyone expected things to change for the best, but it turns out that Lincoln Bay High likes to greet new kids the good 'ol fashioned way. Yea, that's right, there are new kids. They're new to not only Lincoln Bay, but Seattle as well. Yes, that means that Radios Rebel and DJ is foreign to them, Oh this 'll be good. {Pairings Included}
1. Prologue

We The Common, by Thao & The Get Down Stay Down was playing through my head as Me and Tara pulled up in front of Lincoln Bay High on Monday. Overnight, we lost our status from outcast to pop, and then we lost that too, because everyone here at Lincoln Bay finally learned to loose labels. But of course, that would all stop once the attention would shift from Listening to Rebel and DJ's advice, to labeling the two new kids at school. As soon as the rumors were labeled true, tables turned. Yes, I am saying that everything went back to 'normal'. Stacy returned to her post as queen B, but without Gavin. That was the only difference. The Gggg's became apart of our 'clique'. I mean, seeing as Tara's dating Gavin. But me and Gabe... I have no idea what we are. Flirty friends? Okay, I guess that works.

"Remind me why I never got the Car's AC fixed?" Tara asked me as she took off her seat-belt, me right behind her.

"Because you have no money." I told her as I got out. She laughed and shut her door, locking the car right after.

"Oh yea, I forgot!" She said as we walked into school, only to be met up with by the Gggg's.

"Yo!" Gertrude said as he caught up to us, holding out his hand for a high five, which I gladly gave him.

"Vas happening?" I asked as I laughed, Gertrude smiled and walked down the hall. _Probably gonna look for Audrey_, I thought as I saw Gavin's arm around Tara's shoulders. I smiled at how close they are as Gully, or Gus as we all call him for some reason, came up to me, handing me an Oreo.

"Thanks Gus!" I told him as he ate one of his own. I took a bit of mine as I felt a warm body next to me.

"I call the chocolate!" Gabe said as I laughed, twisting the Oreo to give him the bottom cookie.

"Here ya go!" I told him as I handed it to him. He took it, but Gus took it from his hand and ate it, laughing his head off.

"Hey!" Gabe said as he looked at Gus' laughing face. I smiled as I saw Audrey and Gert walked back, talking as she held tight to her binder. It was then I noticed the two kids walking out of the main office. One was a tall girl, with blonde hair, but it looked as if she was originally a brunette, wearing a grey tank top and fleather looking blue jeans, topped off with grey army boots. The boy that walked out with her was equal height with her, natural blonde hair and black tinted jeans, with a black Beatles shirt and red high-tops. He turned around and caught me staring, smiling at me, until the girl pulled him away, giving me a glare. I looked down then back at Audrey, who started speaking.

"Rachel and Grant Mitchell. their the new kids." She said. Tara looked at her.

"Audrey, labels!"


	2. Chapter 1

We all headed separate ways for class, well everyone but me and Gabe. He got transferred to my music class, he says he didn't ask for it, but I mean _come on_. I walked in and sat down at my seat in the back-Gabe in the middle- when the new girl came in. Well, I thought it in my head that she was the new girl, but on the outside I would've called her by her real name, Rachel Mitchell. Yup, their names are now flowing through the air like oxygen. She saw me looking at her and gave me yet another glare as the teacher introduced her and started looking round for an empty seat.

_Uh, oh_, I thought as I looked at the empty seat next to me. The teacher seemed to see it too as she pointed at it for her to sit at. I heard Rachel scoff as she reluctantly sat down next to me, slamming her black pink book-bag on the floor.

"I'm Danell." I told her as I erased my doodle of Justin Timberlake's now song, Suit and Tie, album cover. She looked at me, then back to the front.

"And I'm guessing you just want a record deal." She said as she slumped down in the blue desk chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Record deal... What?" I asked her.

"Oh, so your playing dumb?" She asked me, chuckling. "I know you know my dad owns a recording studio in LA. Everyone knows. So can you stop acting like you want to be friends with me?" She asked me, still looking to the front of the class. I looked at her, then the board, then back at her.

"Your dad has a recording studio in LA?" I asked as I opened the textbook. It was really stupid, music class. All we did was learn about instruments, not playing them or anything like that.

"Jesus. Give it up!" She almost yelled. Not loud enough for anyone to notice. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm being honest. You shouldn't assume things like that. But, considering what it means to assume, you seem to be doing it perfectly." I told her as she looked at me wide eyed, as I closed the text book, put it in the desk and left class just as the bell rung. Danny-1 Rachel-0.

* * *

"I think shes trying to kill us." Gavin whispered into my ear as the lunch lady plopped some green goo onto my tray. I sniffed it, then backed my face away from the tray.

"I think she already did." I told Gavin as we walked out laughing. I gave Gus my food once we sat down, Larry, Barry, Tara, Audrey and Gertrude shortly following us.

"So, you hear about the Mitchell twins?" Audrey asked us as we all handed our trays to Gus, who golfed the food down like water. I shuddered at the sight and looked back at Audrey.

"Yup. Their dad owns a record company in LA. Rachel told me in music as she assumed I was only saying hi to be friends." I told Audrey who smiled.

"Your learning the ways of gossip!" She said excitedly, making me roll my eyes.

"Not the best thing in the world, but I'll manage." I told her, causing our table to laugh.

"So, you guys still doin' the show?" Gavin asked me and Tara. We looked at each other, then back down.

"I don't know." I said after a while, playing with my nails, picking off the gold and aqua colors. I saw Tara nod.

"Exactly. We don't know." She told Gavin, who looked at her strangely. After a while I couldn't handle the topic and changed it.

"So, do any of you guys have class with that Grant kid?" I asked them. Gertrude shot his hand in the air as if he was answering a question asked by a teacher, making me laugh. He slowly put it down and cleared his throat.

"Well, yes and no. We sort of had math together, until the teacher realized he wasn't advanced material." He told us as Audrey handed him a piece of her apple. Where she got it from, I have no idea. But, obviously being me, and hungry, I reached across the table and took it, making Audrey gape. She stood up and walked over to me on the other side of the table, holding out her petite hand.

"Apple, now." She told me, making a 'give it to me or I kill you in 3, 2, 1' look. I make a thinking face as she grabbed the apple from my hand, making us have a mini war.

"My apple!" She said as she pulled me from my seat.

"This won't end world hunger!" I told her as I grabbed the apple again, but it flew out of our hands and on someones head. We heard a faint, 'ow' as Gabe came into view, softly rubbing the back of his head. Audrey laughed and sat back down, as I walked over to Gabe.

"Flying food even in the courtyard. Not unexpected." He told me as I chuckled. We walked back to the table as I explained the Audrey v. Danell moment. "That makes... sense... a bit." He said as we sat down. I noticed he had actual food on his tray and took his milk. He didn't mind, seeing as he hates chocolate milk (we had a whole conversation about that at Morp).

"So, you guys hear about the new kids?" He asked us. I tapped his shoulder.

"Again with the labels!?" I said as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, just used to it I guess," He said as we talked a bit more about them. Eventually Gertrude and Audrey left-Probably going to make out somewhere, I said nothing!-and Gus realized that lunch, was in fact not lunch, so it was just me, Gabe, Tara and Gavin. We talked a bit about the band, and how Gavin was going solo. Gabe didn't seem to mind that much, he was actually really supportive to Gavin and told him that if he needs anything He'll be there. I smiled as he said that. He really had changed. We went in-depth on the Ggg's (When Gavin left, one G was lost) new track as someone sat down next to me. I looked over and was... um, _pleasantly_ surprised to see,

"Rachel," I said while widen my eyes a bit. She smiled.

"That's my name, no need to wear it out." She told me. I noticed Tara and Gavin kept glancing from me and her, with eyes of bewilderment. I looked back at her, then at my try, and back at Rachel. She seemed to notice everyone staring and looked up at us. "What?" She asked us. I blinked a few times before I responded.

"I figured you'd want to smash my face by now." I told her, making Gabe laugh. That caused her to notice him and smile.

A flirtatious smile.

I gritted my teeth, but luckily no one noticed.

"Well, I did. But then I though, she was actually trying to be nice to me. So I singled out all of those wanna-be's and decided to stick with you." She told us, taking a bite of her 'sandwich', looking like everything was perfectly normal. I UN-gritted my teeth as I took a sip of milk.

"So, what are we now, friends?" I asked her, Tara making a 'Are you crazy!?' look. I returned it with a, 'I got this!' one.

"Well, only if you can answer this question." She told me, making a serious face. I nodded my head in a 'come at me bro' fashion.

"What is Justin Bieber's music?" She asked me, dead serious. I heard Gabe laugh.

"Are you serious? Its pop. Everyone knows that!" He said in a duh tone.

"Eh! Wrong!" Me and Rachel said at the same time. Gabe widened his eyes as if her was scared of us.

"Easy," I told Rachel, "Pop/R&B if your looking at his current style. His old stuff though was pure pop." I told her, popping the last 'p' in pop. She smiled and took another bite of her food.

"Now we are friends." She told me while holding out her hand for me to shake. I shook it while smiling.

"Amigos?" I asked her, she chuckled.

"Amiga's." She replied. I wasn't sure if she was correcting me, because I was to distracted with her wink,

Directed to Gabe.

* * *

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED!**

**I got grounded earlier this week, and I was gonna post on Monday so I was like, are you serious man!? So for the next month or so I am banned from all computer activity on week/school days. Whoohoo -_-**

**So that deals with that...**

**And another thing. yes, I have been infected with Bieber Fever, Its okay! I just lost my antibiotics, so they'll be alot of Bieber references. If anyone's has the fever, check out my wattpad, I have two fanfics for the kid so check that out. Computerfreak404**

**ALSO! The email for my YouTube was hacked sorta.. im not sure, but whateves so I had to make a new one, RainisaHazzard is my new channel. Anything I do on YouTube should now be on there.**

**Okay, so I think that's it...**

**Alright, I think I'm gonna go see if CVS has any Beef Jerky for meh to buy**

**Adios**


	3. Whoops

**(Warning, I didn't give a flying department store about spelling check writing this) **

**LETS START WITH I AM SO SORRY!**

**Its probably been like three thousand years, two hundred months adn three hours sience I last udated... LIE**

**anyway, trust me, I didn't forget about anything, I just felt like I should update longer adn exciting chapters, so thats what I've been working on for everything, but being grounded, I can only use my computer on weekends and it seems like my teachers enjoy both giving me weekend projects adn failing me... (THAT WAS MENT FOR YOU MR.H!) So, its gonna be a while for everything to be up. **

**But, I have a few side notes for practicly everything. **

**All I know Is Running, I started writing chapter 2 and its firetruckin long! And I'm not even halfway done with it! so be expecting maybe three thousand words for that one**

**Behind The Mic, DUDE! I wrote the second chapter for that, but as usual my computer spazzed, making me loose the chapter (whoohoo -_-)**

**THE COLLAB WITH PANDA_CHAN8! girl, you gotta lemme in more on your chapter so we can meld our minds for this (That sounded less strange in my head... xD lol)**

**Radioactive, PRECOGNITION! THATS WHAT SHE HAS! Who wikkipediaed it? lol. We're going in-depth into that the next chapter for those that don't understand. **

**Reaching For The Pitch, I fear is on the verge of cancelation. When I got my new phone, I lost all or most of my notes, one of which was the story plan for that, so I'm not sure if I have the creativity in my mind to keep it going. I won't delete it, but keep in mind, updates for that might take longer than everything else**

**The Other Side, ITS NOT JUST FIRE! I can tell you that! Working on updating that as well. More Benny/Tara and Ethan/Tara scenes are on their way!**

**Alright, that should be most of my stories on here that I epxplained. But I also wanted to let you guys in on a maybe fic, Idk if it was just an idea in my head or if it was ment to be more. As some of you know, I have been infected with Bieber Fever, so I wanted to make at leats one JB fic for this account, but I'm not sure if I wanted to do**

**A- The movie Starstruck replacing characters with Jb related characters, but doing sort-of the same story line**

**B- making a fic from the paparatzzi point of view (That one might go on the official JB FanFic site though)**

**or C- Put 'Watching You' from my wattpad on here. (Wattpad is computerfreak404)**

**Alright, that should be it...**

**Adios brochachos!**

**~V**


End file.
